


A New Beginning

by chrissy_sky



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: M/M, Metaphor for boners, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a moment when they both desperately need to feel positive feelings to transform, Satoshi gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks. Prompt: A story entitled “A New Beginning”.

A New Beginning 

-

The being that was once Hiwatari Kei laughed maniacally as he sucked in the energy of a Hikari artefact. The being that was created by the magic wilted and died, much to their horror, and there was nothing they could do to stop it. It happened so quickly.

All Daisuke felt was anger at this person. It was because of Kei that Risa had been kidnapped and both her and Riku's lives had been put in danger. It was because of him that Satoshi was forced to use his powers even when he'd rather not. He used and abused the artefacts for his own gain and power, without caring if the artefacts were sentient and would otherwise have wills of their own. 

Beside him, the last Hikari suddenly pulled him aside, yanking him behind a crumbling wall that could offer them meager protection from the onslaught of magic. 

"Daisuke, you have to transform into Dark!" Satoshi urged. "It's the only way."

Daisuke shook his head helplessly. "I can't, all I feel is anger. I wouldn't have enough energy to take him on."

Satoshi banged his fist against the wall in frustration. "Neither would I, even if I'm used to Krad's tantrums."

"So what do we do?" Daisuke asked in desperation. 

Another wave of energy shook everything around them, causing Daisuke to cling closer to Satoshi for support, what little they could offer each other. 

"I may have an idea," Satoshi said as loud as he could over the noise without shouting.

Daisuke blinked up at him. "What?"

"To give us both more pleasant feelings."

Lips pressed against his own. It wasn't the hesitant, almost kisses that he'd had with Riku, that he'd been running away from because of spontaneous transformations. It was firm but gentle, the sensation strange and new, and he could smell Satoshi's breath even with all the electric-smelling magic swirling around them, along with dust and debris. 

His heart beat loudly in his ears and he clung onto Satoshi's shirt, just in order to have something to hold onto, because it was suddenly hard to breathe.

The kiss ended gently, so gently, and Daisuke's eyes fluttered open to find himself looking up at Krad, with his long blond hair in disarray and his pale cheeks faintly flushed. 

It was another couple seconds before he realized that Dark was in control, that he too had transformed. 

Neither of them were tormented by a love that couldn't happen, or secrets that needed to be hidden constantly, or that they needed to protect this person. This was the one person that, somehow, Daisuke and Dark had both come to rely on. Even when Daisuke's whole family told them not to, even with Dark's own misgivings. 

Dark licked his lips. "Krad…"

Krad's cheeks flushed darker. "Perhaps it would be more prudent to discuss this later, Dark-san? For now, we have a maniac to stop."

Dark smirked and nodded. "Fine. Later."

"Or better yet, let our containers do the talking."

"I'm more of a man of action myself."

"I'd noticed." 

-

But "later" didn't happen for awhile.

They defeated Kei, trapping what was left of the man and the exponential amount of power he'd managed to build, in a seal that was then buried deep in the ground. Both boys exhausted, Daisuke's family and Detective Saehara had bundled them into cars, taking them to their respective homes.

Daisuke hoped that Satoshi didn't have to stay in his apartment alone tonight. And that Krad would let him sleep.

He was tired, but when he woke briefly, his family insisted on getting him to talk in more detail about what happened. 

This lead to Daisuke, shyly, admitting how he'd managed to safely transform into Dark even without either of the Harada twins around. 

He looked up at the faces of his father, mother, and grandfather, waiting for their reactions. He could see it on their faces as his description registered meaning, his own feelings sinking low in his stomach.

Daikii was frowning, his eyebrows shifting into definite disapproving lines. Emiko looked furious and about ready to start yelling. Kosuke, thankfully, merely looked curious and thoughtful, like he'd found a new puzzle to figure out. 

Daisuke chose to focus on his father, since he looked less likely to scream at him. "I'm not even sure if Hiwatari-san is dead. He was so powerful."

"That's not the issue right now, Dai-chan!" his mother yelled, turning him back to face her. "You're saying that you have feelings for a--a HIKARI! Being friends is one thing, but this is just--just--!"

"And he's not even a girl," his grandfather grumbled. 

Daisuke blushed brightly, both embarrassed and worried. 

"It was just the one time, right?" Emiko demanded. "I'm sure you'll go back to thinking highly of only the Harada twins. It'll be fine. Besides, it's not like a Hikari boy can actually be the sacred maiden, right?" She seemed to be trying to reassure herself more than anyone else in the room.

Daikii didn't look convinced, and Kosuke continued to look thoughtful as he nudged Daisuke back upstairs to his room. 

-

When they finally got a chance to speak, it was a few days later, and Daisuke wasn't sure what to say to Satoshi, as he wasn't sure what he himself was feeling about it all yet. He wasn't expecting for the young Commander to tell him he was leaving again.

"It's just for awhile." Satoshi was facing away from him, but his voice was sincere. The cross embroidered on the back of his shirt stood out sharply against the white fabric. "I want some time to think."

Daisuke nodded, since he understood that feeling, but he was disappointed as well. It felt like Satoshi had been gone a lot since he left school, only periodically showing up in Daisuke's life from time to time to help he and Dark. 

The idea of Satoshi just disappearing again made him feel oddly panicked. Maybe he was still figuring things out, why his feelings could so suddenly shift from Risa, to Riku, to both of them, and now to include Satoshi, but Daisuke wasn't so confused that he wanted the boy to leave for an undetermined amount of time.

He stepped forward and grabbed onto Satoshi's shirt sleeve. "Please, Satoshi… I don't want you to go…" 

Daisuke blushed heavily at his weak confession, and Satoshi blinked at him, normally pale cheeks equally flushed.

"I'm not going forever," Satoshi said quietly, glancing down at his hand, then back up at Daisuke's face. "I just… need to think. Besides… I don't think I'm willing to surrender you and Dark to the Harada twins just yet."

Daisuke's eyes widened. "Satoshi?" His heart was beating fast and he felt Dark just below the surface.

Satoshi smiled shyly. "Your father told me about an interesting theory he had. That in order for you to be whole, someone had to love both you and Dark. Well neither of the Haradas can do that, right now."

Daisuke felt his face grow warmer and he mentally flailed at his father. Why he had told Satoshi about that? Had Kosuke known this would happen?

"So I'm not willing to give you up," Satoshi said, leaning in. "Not when I'm still in the running, and closer than either of them." 

He pressed a soft kiss to Daisuke's cheek, one that made him feel weak in the knees, before he left Daisuke just standing there and walked away to the car waiting for him. 

Even though he was leaving, it didn't feel like an ending at all. It felt like the beginning of something new. 


End file.
